jusqu'à la fin (également dans books)
by specialandloud
Summary: Il observait, un verre à la main. Il observait la ferveur qu'Enjolras inspirait à leurs compagnons. Il observait leur manière de boire ses paroles et d'approuver. Il observait sans mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il n'avait rien à ajouter.


Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà mon premier texte sur un pairing du fandom _Les_ _Misérables_qui me fait autant rêver littérairement parlant que comédie-musicalement parlant, haha. BREF, évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on peut remercier Victor Hugo (et gosh, comme j'suis fière d'être née dans la même ville) (okay, c'est débile but still). J'dédie ce petit truc à l'une de mes amies qui a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui (encore bon anniversaire Babe !). Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

note de l'auteure 1 : le rating T se justifie, selon moi, par le décès de personnages principaux. Vous voici prévenus !

notre de l'auteure 2 : ce texte est à la fois disponible dans la catégorie_ play_ et la catégorie _books_.

* * *

Il le regardait depuis toujours, l'observait depuis l'enfance. Il l'avait vu s'endurcir, se défaire de toute sensibilité, délaissé par un père trop occupé, abandonné par une mère trop fragile. Il avait été le témoin de ses premières fureurs, de ses toutes premières frustrations. Il avait été là lors de ses débuts d'orateur, de leader. Il l'avait écouté, un peu distrait, trop occupé à admirer la prestance de son buste, la fierté de son menton, l'enthousiasme de glace dans son regard. Il était resté, pour le voir.

Il avait commencé à boire parce qu'_il_ ne le voyait pas. Ils avaient seize ans mais Enjolras en paraissait déjà dix de plus. Il possédait le charisme des grands hommes et on le promettait déjà à un destin fameux. Il était heureux de l'écouter discourir sur la misère du peuple, heureux d'entendre cette voix forte aux accents furieux, à l'élégance indéniable. Il était même heureux de voir se porter sur lui ce regard sévère, souvent empreint de déception chaque fois qu'il se faisait remarquer par une réflexion inspirée par l'alcool.

Il était devenu cet ami qu'on ne peut laisser tomber en raison des années passées ensemble, cet ami qu'on ne peut détester mais qu'on finit par mépriser. Il était cette ombre pesante dans un coin de la pièce qui entendait sans écouter, qui restait pour observer. Et il observait, un verre à la main. Il observait la ferveur qu'Enjolras inspirait à leurs compagnons. Il observait leur manière de boire ses paroles et d'approuver. Il observait sans mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il n'avait rien à ajouter, rien d'intéressant à apporter à ce débat auquel il ne prêtait que peu d'attention. Il n'était pas là parce que le besoin de rendre le monde meilleur régissait sa vie. Il était là parce que _sa_ présence apaisait quelque peu la souffrance que _son_ existence lui causait, parce que sa vie n'avait plus de sens s'_il_ n'était pas là.

Il était resté, déterminé à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'en fut le coût. Il savait que tout ça finirait mal, que ces discours et ces manifestations auraient une issue funeste. Mais après tout, que valait la vie d'un alcoolique sans ambition ? Contrairement aux autres, il ne croyait pas aux changements ni à un futur qui verrait l'avènement de temps meilleurs. Il vivait au jour le jour et quand bien même un lendemain plus lumineux viendrait, il resterait dans l'ombre. Et il l'acceptait. Sa vie était misérable mais il s'y complaisait. Simplement parce qu'il pouvait l'observer. Être le témoin de l'ascension d'Enjolras lui suffisait. Il n'avait aucun autre objectif. Le voir, le servir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et le servir, c'était servir sa cause. Il se fichait bien de la misère et de la pauvreté dans lesquelles vivait le peuple de Paris. Aussi égoïste que ce fut, il n'avait cure des filles forcées de se vendre et des enfants contraints de voler pour survivre. Ce n'était pas son combat mais il restait malgré tout parce qu'Enjolras luttait pour ces gens.

Il le regardait depuis les coulisses, depuis toujours, gagner en assurance et en charisme. Il voyait la flamme déterminée dans ses yeux de glace, enfler et enfler. Il voyait sans être vu. De temps à autre, leurs regards se croisaient, l'espace de quelques secondes, admiration dissimulée d'un côté et déception, dégoût même parfois, clairement affichée de l'autre. Il arrivait qu'Enjolras lui accorde son épaule et son bras lorsqu'il laissait l'alcool l'imbiber jusqu'à la moelle. Le leader lui offrait alors un sourire d'excuses, presque comme s'il regrettait de ne pas le sauver _lui_. Un peu comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait compris ce que l'autre ne disait pas. Toutefois, il se retournait vivement, retournant à sa maîtresse, la patrie. La France était la seule qui trouvait intérêt à ses yeux et c'était aussi la seule qu'il aimait. Ni femme ni homme n'avait jamais semblé intéresser cet être aux cheveux blonds qu'on aurait juré tombé des cieux.

Et jusqu'à la fin, il resta. Couard dans l'âme, il demeura dans l'ombre, une bouteille à la main, regardant ses camarades exploser l'un après l'autre pour l'amour de la liberté. Pourtant, il ne les voyait pas, il n'en voyait qu'un. Enjolras suait sang et eau, féroce et enragé, pour un peuple qui finalement ne s'était pas soulevé pour le suivre, pour des gens à l'existence pitoyable qui aimaient pourtant trop la vie pour la sacrifier sur l'autel de la Liberté. Grantaire, lui, aimait trop Enjolras pour le regarder mourir seul. Alors, lorsque la Garde Nationale investit le Musain, il s'extirpa du trou dans lequel il s'était lâchement dissimulé. En titubant, il gagna l'étage, ivre comme à son habitude. Toute confusion due à l'alcool disparut lorsqu'il vit Enjolras, la tête haute, fier et prêt à accepter son destin, prêt à mourir pour sa patrie et pour la Liberté. A pas mal assuré, il le rejoignit donc et, regagnant une once d'orgueil, jeta un regard dédaigneux aux soldats qui les tenaient en joue. Eux ne connaîtraient jamais la souffrance qu'il avait connu, eux n'endureraient jamais la douleur et la frustration qui avaient été siennes, eux ne mourraient probablement pas aux côtés de l'être aimé. Alors que ce soit pour la France, pour la patrie et le reste, tant que c'était avec Enjolras, Grantaire acceptait la mort avec tranquillité, comme une amie longuement attendue. Comme une délivrance.


End file.
